Wordless Urges
by dmnq8
Summary: Idle hands are the devil's workshop. Nothing ever good comes from boredom...usually. Yaoi, lemon. For the wonderful Deline89. Disclaimer in my profile.


A/N: For **deline89**, and she knows why! Happy Valentine's day, girl! (First Kenpachi/Kisuke fic on the site, and first Bleach fic for me!)

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

**Wordless Urges**

It was nothing less than tragic how fucking bored he was most of the time. Nobody to fight, nobody to screw… Kenpachi kicked his covers aside as he resigned himself to another mind-numbingly uneventful day in Soul Society.

It was late morning. His squad would be training by now. Yachiru was probably at the vice-captain's meeting being held until noon. God, he just wished something, somewhere would pose a big enough threat to require his services.

That was unlikely to happen, he thought. He sat and finished his grooming by applying the bells to his hair, picking them up one by one from where they were gathered in his lap. Whenever trouble occurred, the other captains were called first. He himself was too strong to be considered as anything other than a last resort.

Finished, Kenpachi ran a finger beneath his eye-patch, scratching the faint itch there.

Nothing to fucking do. As usual. Every… fucking… day. Fuck!

A year ago some interesting ryoka had come to Soul Society. That had been a blast. Then they'd left. Kenpachi wished there was a way to get to those ryoka. The fights he'd enjoyed with them were the stuff of dreams. Come to think of it, wasn't Kisuke supposed to be working on some way of reaching their world?

Kenpachi unfolded his long body from where he'd been sitting. He wasn't strictly supposed to go to the human world without express permission, but there were ways to get around detection; every captain knew this and kept the information close.

He walked instead of running through Seireitei, not wanting to call attention to himself. With a solid plan for the day in place, he felt good. Kisuke was a smart bastard. He was bound to have made progress on the intergalactic gate in the year that had passed. Maybe he was even close to finishing. Maybe – oh happy thought - Kenpachi could hop through and fight the ryokas today. He'd risk death by the Soukyoko itself for such an opportunity.

* * *

The progress was non-existent.

Kenpachi stood in shock as Kisuke sat at the low table in his shop and sipped from his herbal tea. His fan moved lazily back and forth, completely indifferent to Kenpachi's stunned look, a look that was well-known to presage extreme, devastating violence from the scarred captain.

He decided to give him a chance to save himself. "Are you shitting me? You've done nothing in all this time?"

Kisuke shut his fan with a delicate snap, widening his eyes dramatically. "Of course not!"

Kenpachi grunted in approval.

"I have this thriving store to run, Ichigo to help when he asks for it and just yesterday he and I and the kids attended this _fascinating _expo on-"

The sliding of Kenpachi's Zanpaktou from its sheath ended the merry explanation. Kisuke watched his visitor, a pleasant look on his face that belied his sudden vigilance. He reopened his fan and resumed his lazy motions, his eyes curious but alert; he was well aware of who he was dealing with. He just didn't know what had brought the man down here. Without taking his eyes off the towering captain before him, he let himself sense the location of Benihime. After a moment, he felt her to his right, behind him. He didn't always carry the weapon and sometimes, especially during dry spells like this one, he forgot where he left it.

Minutes passed. "Do you plan on using that?" Kisuke asked mildly.

"Wouldn't have drawn it if I wasn't."

"Well then?"

"You plan on taking this to that underground cave you have or do you really want me to trash your shop?"

His fan stilled, his eyes sharpening just the tiniest bit beneath the brim of his hat. "Are you expecting to fight me?"

A toxic grin. Disturbing, Kisuke thought, but interesting. He was bored enough to entertain the idea.

Kenpachi watched the man stand in a graceful movement, turn to pick up the cane housing his weapon and walk deeper into the shop, heading towards the back entrance. He followed, his blade held low by his side.

* * *

The walk led through the shop and out behind it. He found himself staring at Kisuke's back, noticing, for the first time it seemed, that the man was quite built. He'd never had an occasion to fight the guy, but he knew he was damned strong. It seemed to the 11th Division captain that he should have sought a fight with the man long before now. Hell, this was the dude who'd trained Ichigo. How had that fact failed to register with him? He could have been down here partying hard all this time.

The decent into the large underground cavern was made in silence. At the bottom of the long ladder, Kisuke turned and removed his hat, setting it down to one side. He unsheathed his Zanpaktou and walked a few paces away, pivoting to face Kenpachi with an eager expression.

Kenpachi frowned. Seeing the pale hair did something to him… he ignored it, taking in the normally hidden face absently. And that did something to him too… which he also ignored. Unless it was battle strategy or analyzing an opponent, he did not do a lot of thinking if he could help it.

He sprang without warning and of course the man was ready for him. He expected nothing less than to be completely satisfied by the exile. Kisuke's reputation preceded him.

Kenpachi thrust, and Kisuke received, then Kisuke would thrust and Kenpachi would twist. It was a dance that had them both sweating. The dark blue eyes tracked Kenpachi seriously, the smug, self-assured manner gone.

He had to admit that maybe, possibly, he'd never gone up against anyone as strong as Kisuke. Again, he was struck by the monumental oversight of not fighting him sooner.

A slice from his blade had Kisuke dodging.

The blonde-haired man paused, looking down at where half his shirt was gone. Then his head snapped up as his opponent used Shunpo to bring himself within reach. He jumped back, using Shunpo himself, but Kenpachi shot a brown hand out and snagged his arm. Kisuke hesitated, tensed to deliver a Kido spell, but he wasn't being attacked.

Kenpachi only held his arm, frowning down at him as if puzzled.

The hair was bright in the eternally sunny confines of this special room.

The chest was broad, hairless, and muscular.

The eyes were… pretty. No. Mesmerizing. No. Something, damnit.

The man was unbeatable. He wouldn't lose to this blonde man, but he wouldn't win either; even if he could trump the blonde's prodigious strength, he would still end up being outsmarted in some way so fighting was pointless. And he suddenly didn't feel like fighting anyway. No, something else was taking place and he held the surprisingly thick arm in his hand as he thought about just what it was that made him so still and watchful inside.

A line of sweat ran down the side of the blonde's neck, delineating the thick column and the way it was rather strong looking once one… noticed… it…

Hell. So that was it. Was he that jaded, that bored?

Testing out the theory, he shifted his hand on the man and ripped the rest of his shirt away. The chest really was impressive.

Apparently he _was _that bored.

The blue eyes watched him curiously, now aware that something other than fighting was going on. Kisuke, perverted bastard that he was, seemed amused by this turn of events.

On further reflection (god, how he hated thinking) it wasn't just boredom. It was everything. No fights, no women, and the women he had managed to bed sickeningly weak… maybe he should give this a try. Shit, thousands of years and he'd never really considered it. He didn't believe in taboo and all that garbage. Nothing was taboo in the pursuit of fun.

He studied the expression on that handsome face. There _was _amusement, but it lurked beneath the surface. Lurked beneath… interest. He sheathed his sword, took the sheath off and let it drop to the rocky ground.

That was enough foreplay.

He grabbed Kisuke by the balls, through his loose pants.

-oOo-

Kisuke saw the move in plenty of time to dodge, but he didn't. He managed not to wince at the rough treatment his sac was receiving as he consciously made the decision to let Kenpachi have his way.

He _was _a pervert, but more than that he was just… curious. Chalk it up to boredom, the long life of a shinigami or whatever, but he was curious to know what lying with the man would be like. Tessai was a sensitive lover, always bottomed without complaint. It would be enlightening to see what letting someone else top would feel like.

Assuming he survived this encounter. He finally put a hand on Kenpachi's and realized the taller captain was fumbling through his first time with a man.

-oOo-

Kenpachi let his hand be guided down the waist of Kisuke's pants… before ripping them away impatiently. He didn't need to be shown the way like some green kid. He spat into his palm while looking at what the shorter man was bringing to the table.

It was one damned fine body, he'd give the exiled shinigami that. His piece was nice and thick, a little longer than average. He grasped it in his saliva-coated hand and performed the same action he was used to doing on his own organ.

There was nothing to lean on or lie on in the flat, barren landscape of this underground room. They ended up on Kisuke's discarded clothing, his sword falling to the ground as Kenpachi worked the shaft in his rough hand, learning the feel of another cock, watching the way Kisuke's eyes closed. Fuck, the blonde was sexy. His cock jumped and hardened, filling Kenpachi's hand with heat.

Kisuke heard the bells jangle softly just before a pair of surprisingly soft lips nudged questioningly at the head of his cock. There was a hesitation, as if reluctance was being overcome, then a tongue ran over his slit and he dug a hand into the dirt at his side.

He could hardly believe that he was tasting another man's cock. The novelty of the act excited him, but not as much as seeing how it shredded the damnably calm Kisuke's nerves. That was more exciting than anything. Especially when he saw how he could beat this man without his sword.

At least… not the sword he wore on his hip. He chuckled on the meat he was tasting, making the blonde man gasp.

Kenpachi saw and heard the gasp and threw the last of his caution to the winds. He opened his mouth wide and shoved the entire cock as far down his throat as it would go, checking his gag reflex with little difficulty.

-oOo-

Kisuke jerked up to a sitting position before falling back to the ground. His jaw was tight, a hand gripping Kenpachi's hair brutally. The suction, if you could call it that, was beyond his considerable ability to describe or resist. It was a hot vortex of inescapable pleasure that made a mockery of his carefully crafted persona of cool disinterest. He held it in as long as possible, but the relentless and ruthless sucking had him fighting to even breathe. He bucked. He writhed. He twisted and yanked a fistful of Kenpachi's hair right out of his skull.

The man hummed in pleasure on his cock and Kisuke lost himself enough to shout. Actually _shout_.

-oOo-

Now that was more like it, Kenpachi thought as he felt cum sliding down his throat. Ole Kisuke had lost his cool there quite nicely. He fingered the bald patch on the back of his head, liking the pain that still lingered. A wad of hair was still clutched in Kisuke's fist, three bells attached to it and making faint sounds as the man shuddered back to an awareness of his surroundings. He stood and let his uniform slide off his shoulders, leaving only his _hakama_. This he unfastened, and took out his own member, fisting its steely length.

-oOo-

Kisuke looked at it a moment. The sight of it made him glad of his immortality and the fact that should he scream (and the size of the long, heavy cock practically guaranteed it), there would be no one around to hear it. Kenpachi obviously wasn't one for foreplay, so he turned over and waited for it to begin. He stacked his forearms beneath his head and braced himself.

Kenpachi couldn't help licking his lips at the beauty of the man. His body was thick, meaty, though far from fat. The limbs were rounded with healthy muscle, unlike his own thin limbs. He knew his muscles were just as strong, if not stronger, but they were stringy. Kisuke was a pure pleasure to look at and he surprised them both by running one hand appreciatively along the blonde man's smooth flank.

Kisuke's breath snagged in his throat at suddenly feeling those callused palms touch him everywhere, moving quickly, urgently, along his back and legs, over his ass. Just that frenzied touching, and then the hands were gone. Was the man afraid to linger with his touches? No. Kenpachi feared nothing. He jumped at feeling another touch, there and gone, on the back of his thigh. He stifled a laugh. Not afraid. Nervous. Unused to touching, other than to fuck and be done. What prompted these touches now, then? He turned his head slightly to look at Kenpachi over one shoulder. The man was staring at his ass.

Kenpachi had been around awhile and had picked up a few things from overheard conversations and gossip in bars. For instance, there was such a thing called lube. He could not recall ever needing it, since women tended to be wet on their own and if they weren't, well they became so after the first thrust or two.

He parted the thick thighs brusquely, sitting between them. The ass humped upward once and was still. He spread the round halves and held them, examining what was between them.

The hole was tightly closed, wrinkled, pink. It contracted a few times as Kenpachi stared at it.

He drooled. Which gave him an idea for a substitute regarding lube.

The hole was inviting. That was the only reason he could think of for why he bent and licked it boldly. It just begged to be eaten, and eat it he did, closing his wide mouth over the entire area and sucking as if he meant to swallow Kisuke whole. And it was fucking delicious. So much so that his teeth came into it as he grunted and sucked and slurped with barbarous avidity.

-oOo-

Okay a line had to be drawn. The man had him screaming _before _he'd even touched him with his cock and that was unacceptable.

And unavoidable. It was scream or die, I mean _Jesus_, the man was killing him! Dirt was caked painfully under his nails as he dug his fingers futilely into the ground. The pleasure (tsunami, thank you) weakened him, making him unable to throw off either the hands that held him down or the mouth that made death a real possibility. Pathetic. The height of all shame.

If Kenpachi stopped, he'd kill him first and then die.

-oOo-

Those screams sure made his blood sing. If he'd known the man was capable of such sounds, he would have…. Well, he didn't know what, but he liked the screams. Fuck yeah, he liked them.

Sucking wasn't enough. It only made him hungrier. He was starving, needing more. He plunged his tongue into the tortured hole and tried to eat his way into the man's body. He had to use every ounce of strength he possessed to hold Kisuke down at that point, but hold him he did while he continued to devour the tender flesh in his mouth. His heart thudded like a galloping stallion with unfulfilled need. What more could he take from the man? What was it his body screamed for but wasn't getting? Was it time for the final act? But he wasn't ready for this to end yet. Not yet.

-oOo-

Kisuke had inhaled quite a bit of dirt, had made long grooves in the same with his frantic hands, by the time Kenpachi tipped him quickly to his back and dragged him up by the hair. He was panting as if he'd just gone up against a horde of Espada, almost too weak to hold himself up. Kenpachi brought his face close to his, hesitated, then fused their mouths together with little finesse but a wealth of desire.

It was desire in the truest sense of the word: a craving, to want something strongly. There was no love or like or passion… unless you considered the strength of the man's need to be passionate. Kisuke had never been kissed so… deeply or thoroughly or at such length in his life. It positively _annihilated _any possibility of holding back or exhibiting control. He cupped a hand behind Kenpachi's muscular neck and shuddered when his erect nipples rasped against the scarred chest. There was no question of resisting… Kenpachi owned him with that kiss, awakening things in Kisuke he'd never hoped to feel with anyone, ever.

Damnit. Just _damnit._

-oOo-_  
_

Better. Kissing the man was better, but he still wasn't getting what he needed. The hand on his neck was noted, dimly, and that helped even more, but no. Not enough. He would have to go ahead and see if the act itself would quell the trembling, expectant, almost-seen-but not-quite understood urge, the horribly strong wordless urge inside him. What was it? If he knew, he could set about satisfying it.

He pushed Kisuke until the man was on his back and continued with the kiss. For the moment. He realized he'd never really liked kissing women. This was different. Harder. Painful. Sexy. So sexy.

He felt his hand taken and guided between a pair of hot, hard thighs, back to the entrance that was still wet from his mouth. He curved two fingers inside and that had him breaking the kiss… this was interesting. He shoved the fingers deeper and the blonde jumped.

Kisuke's face was completely pink. His eyes, usually sleepy from boredom, were sleepy with another emotion now. He spread his legs, giving Kenpachi room.

Kenpachi looked into the distance as he traced the tight inner walls with his fingers, exploring intently. He rubbed and probed, twisted and prodded. He straightened his fingers into a miniature blade and stirred them strongly, widening the hole perceptibly, making Kisuke moan behind a hand, his blonde brows drawn together in a grimace of pleasure. He bent the fingers and felt something that he'd missed before, something that had Kisuke rearing up, grabbing at Kenpachi's chest with his blunt nails.

He stopped, letting the blonde settle down. Then he changed his position from reclining at Kisuke's side, to lying across his stomach, his back to the blonde's face. He leaned his weight on a forearm, effectively holding the shorter man pinned and immobile… then he set to work investigating that bundle of nerves.

-oOo-

Had he thought the rim job unbearable? Had he really? He hadn't known the meaning of the word. What Kenpachi did during the next hour brought Kisuke to the lowest point of shame in his life with his screams and pleading. And the greatest heights of pleasure he'd ever known in the hundreds of years of his existence.

-oOo-

It began innocently enough; Kenpachi honestly explored this place in Kisuke's body that was news to him the way he'd explore any new thing. It felt incredibly good, more than good. Kenpachi was instinctively skilled at manipulating the spot to evoke pleasure.

But after the first few minutes, when he understood just how much power the bundle of nerves gave him over Kisuke, he became nothing short of sadistic. He withdrew his fingers to suck them audibly, then slipped them back inside, using a Kido spell to restrain Kisuke's kicking legs. Kisuke could have done away with the spell easily… until those fingers started tweezing and rubbing at his prostate unmercifully. The pressure and pace increased until Kisuke was nearly ripping his vocal chords with his screams, beating with all his strength at the hard, brown back, clawing it bloody. Kenpachi didn't budge. Kisuke hit the scarred back with enough force to stop a Hollow in its tracks and the man just reclined across his midsection, pumping his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out until Kisuke gave up and howled in savage release, in surrender, in impotent and never displayed fury. He didn't even recognize the voice as his own, so alien was the sound.

* * *

Kenpachi stopped, listening to Kisuke sob behind him, his screams winding down. His face was serious, thoughtful. Something was taking place here that he didn't care to look at too closely. Some… thing that he knew would have him coming back to the human world again and again if he wasn't careful.

The urge was there, stronger than before. Needier than before. It smelled like trouble.

Abruptly he decided to finish and get out of there. There were things happening in this room that were out of his control and he didn't like things he couldn't control.

He flattened his body on the blonde's after kicking off his _hakama. _His cock, thankfully hard, bumped the wet opening he'd so recently plundered with his fingers. Kisuke stilled, looking up at him. Kenpachi met the dark blue eyes, shown to have a touch of gray in the extraneous light of the room.

He wasn't gentle. He deliberately entered the man in a manner directly opposing stereotypical first unions. He had to fight his way through the ring of muscles, to shove and hump and pound his way for admittance, and during the entire process he held that blue gaze. He saw the way the eyes narrowed at the pain, but the pain was withstood. The blue eyes didn't lose contact with his own black one and were still open and staring at him when they glazed over. He was all the way in, surrounded by such ungodly constriction that he felt sweat bead on his brow.

He was unable to move. The wordless, nameless urge in him grew until the paralysis broke and then he could. He did.

The abrasion of his veined cock in the tight confines of Kisuke's body was not to be thought about. Thinking about such pleasure would rob him of his sanity. It could only be borne, and that just barely.

Just. Barely.

Oh yeah. Trouble all right.

He pulled back. Stopped. Pushed in. Stopped. Closed his eyes. Tried to breathe. Pulled back. Too tight. Too hard.

Kisuke's ass generated _some _moisture, though, and that helped. Movement became possible, a little easier, and then he was sliding in and out the way he wanted to.

The blue gaze didn't waver, though the teeth were bared in pleasure. Hands gripped the brown shoulders as ankles locked at the small of his back. Strong thighs pulled him deeper and the pale chest rose and fell rapidly, Kisuke's breathing becoming erratic. His skin was hot to the touch and his ass was a furnace of destructive heat, melting Kenpachi so that he lowered himself from the stiff position he'd held on his palms. He descended and Kisuke's hands went to his sides, resting there.

The blue gaze. The tight hole. In and out and then again, on and on, without stopping.

Somewhere during the act things got slicker, lubrication was discovered and movement became even easier. The urge leaped in Kenpachi and that was all he knew.

-oOo-

Kisuke shouted again at the suddenly mindless force of the thrusts, the way they slammed through his entire body to leave him seeing stars. It was awful. It was incredible. It was almost…

_(beautiful)_

His hands were flung wide, seeking anything to keep him steady, to keep him safe from the thing being born with each thrust, the thing he wanted to run away from, the thing his carefully crafted façade was supposed to protect him against…

Fingers closed in his hands, linking through his own fingers. He crushed the hand and the hand crushed back. Bad (brilliant) as it was, he wasn't in this alone.

Seriously, the pleasure was lethal. Just lethal. If someone would perform a soul burial on him now, that would be good. He didn't think he'd be able to see this thing through, to whatever conclusion was coming. A line _had _to be drawn somewhere. This… this was too much. And god help him, not enough. Up was down, down was up and that colossal cock just kept giving him more.

The eye, though. The whole unfathomable pleasure stemmed from that one eye that wouldn't let him go, that stripped what pride he had left. Was that his hand reaching up to push away the patch?

-oOo-

His reiatsu, freed from its limitations, boomed around the room, shaking the entire thing, and causing Kisuke's reiatsu to jump out in defense, in answer. That was the end.

They came, Kenpachi silently, though his teeth gnashed until they nearly chipped off at the gums. Kisuke yelled, Kenpachi could see his mouth open to do this, but it went unheard in the gale of their spiritual power.

* * *

It was over. After long minutes, he reached up and pulled his patch down. He waited a beat, assessing.

The urge was gone. For now. But it would be back. He knew this like he knew it was tied to the blonde man currently rolling weakly to his feet. Where had his desire to win and beat this man gone? The urge had taken it, as it had apparently taken his control and emotional shield. He stood, turned to find his clothes.

Found Tessai standing two yards away.

The man was looking at him, not at Kisuke, and Kenpachi noted that they were the exact same height, six and a half feet. The glasses were opaque, the mouth a straight line.

They stared, feeling out the silent threats and challenges each gave off. The tension was thick enough to cut; one's territory had been thoroughly marked by another and the insult, the outrage, demanded action. Preferably violent action.

But the way a certain blue gaze took in the nude back, the way the pale face wore an expression Tessai had never been able to evoke, was also taken into consideration.

He turned his head away, looked down, conceding defeat.

Kenpachi stooped and pulled his clothes on, having said not a word the entire time he'd been down in this room. Enough had been said without speaking, thank you very much and he just wanted to get back to his barracks.

Kisuke knew he'd be back. So did Tessai. And when he got back to his barracks, after standing through the commander's tirade, so did Kenpachi.

That urge was there. Again. He wished he knew what it was.


End file.
